When Love Interfers
by AdventurousSpirit
Summary: Felicia Reedman has to escape death as it chases her and her friends after she had predicted a train crash. Officer Burke and his wife, Kim, can help with that, especially since they were supposed to be on the train when it crashed, but luckily, they had


When Love Interferes

By: AdventurousSpirit

Summary: Felicia Reedman is a senior in high school. She has a boyfriend, a loving and caring family, and the best friends a girl could ever ask for. Felicia has also been a psychic all her life. Her grandmother said she was going to see horrible things, but that she couldn't interfere. She saw the Flight 180 crash before it happened, and the pile up on Route 23, but, like her grandma told her, she didn't interfere. But then she sees something happen to her, her boyfriend, all her friends, and her little sister, and she forgets about not interfering. Now she understands why she shouldn't have interfered, but it's too late now.

Prologue: Premonitions Are Few and Far Apart

A soft breeze blew through Felicia's open window. She stirred at the wind's soft touch, but soon fell back asleep. After all, it was just the wind. A magazine blew open to a picture of the train she was soon to be riding on. She was going back to her home with her Mom and Dad after a vacation away from them. She had her little sister, Vanessa, with her, and her boyfriend and all her friends were with her.

8:00 a.m.

Felicia awoke with a groan. She rubbed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. Vanessa was curled up beside her. Felicia ruffled her sister's strawberry blonde hair.

"Time to get up, sleepy head." She said to her cheerfully.

"Can't I go back to sleep, Lee?" she asked. Vanessa sat up and slipped her feet into her bunny slippers.

"No, Ness. C'mon, we're going back home today. Mom and Dad'll be waiting anxiously, they always are." A few hours later, Felicia had woke up her five friends (including Max, her boyfriend) and had them all packing. Their train was ready for them at five. Everyone was all packed and in the van, ready to go home after their long vacation.

"We're almost to the station, everyone got their tickets?" Felicia asked. She heard everyone mumble yes. "Good." Then, they got stuck in traffic.

"Oh come on, I want to go home." John groaned. It was an hour or two before traffic was really moving. They made it to the station at 4:30, but they delayed the trains for traffic reasons. Felicia sat down in a comfy chair and waited. She must have fallen asleep because she woke to Vanessa shaking her.

"C'mon, sis, the train master said our train was ready." She whined.

"Okay, okay… let's go! Wait, roll call! Cindy?" Lee asked. She had to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Here."

"Linda?"

"Yeah."

"John?"

"Uh-huh."

"Steve?"

"Yup."

"Max?"

There was no answer.

"Where the hell is Max?" Felicia yelled.

Cindy looked around. Then she remembered something, and immediately ran to Felicia and told her.

"Max walked off with this brunette, he said he'd be back later, that it was a friend of his Mom's…" Cindy said nervously.

"Ugh." Felicia sighed. She walked to the Train Master. "Can you page a Maxwell Korsten, please?" she asked.

"Certainly." She heard the loud speakers. "Will a Maxwell Korsten please find his party? Maxwell Korsten?" he said. "Your friend should be coming." He smiled.

"Thanks." Felicia walked back. Max walked up behind her.

"You called?" he asked. His smile was… different but Felicia shrugged it off.

"Yeah, our train is ready." Lee said to him. The whole group walked off to the train.

"Tickets?" the Ticket Master asked.

"Yeah, here." Lee handed him all seven tickets. She boarded the train and curled up next to Max. Vanessa sat with Cindy and Linda while John and Steve sat near them.

"I'm glad to be going home." Felicia sighed. Then a thought nagged at her mind. "Max, the brunette you walked off with… who was she? Cindy said a friend of your mom's but I can't help but be a little suspicious." Max's face reddened.

"Her name is Mary, she met my mom at a supermarket and they became friends. Don't worry about it, babe." He said, smiling down at his girlfriend.

Felicia loosened up and sighed again. "Okay." She closed her eyes, and was almost asleep when the train gave a horrendous loud noise. It was like metal scraping against cement, way worse the fingernails on a chalkboard.

Suddenly, a wave of hot air came rippling through and then, a column of fire. Everyone screamed and Felicia heard Vanessa crying for her, but then she heard no more. She had burnt to a crisp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Felicia gasped for air. Vanessa was beside her, about ready to shake her.

"Oh, you're awake. C'mon, sis, the train master said our train was ready." Ness whined. The same whine in the dream. Felicia took a quick scan of the vicinity.

"Okay, let's do roll call real quick. Cindy?"

"Here."

"Linda?"

"Yeah."

"John?"

"Uh-huh."

Felicia was very nervous. She had just heard all of them before, in the exact same tone of voice.

"Steve?"

"Yup."

'Oh please oh please let my dream have been wrong.' Felicia thought.

"Max?"

As she had feared, there wasn't an answer.

"Cindy, did Max walk off with a brunette whom he explained was his mother's friend?" she asked, hurriedly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Cindy asked.

She sprinted to the Train Master. "Can I page one of my friends, please?" she asked.

"Only I can page people. Who is it?"

"Maxwell Korsten."

"Will a Maxwell Korsten please find his party? A Maxwell Korsten?" he smiled at Felicia. "Your friend should be coming."

"Oh no, oh no." she muttered. She ran back to her friends.

"You guys! You guys!" she yelled to them. They looked at her. "We can't get on that train! We can't get on that train!" she yelled.

"Why not?" It was Max, from behind her.

"The train is going to derail and blow up, we can't get on that train." She told them.

Max took her by her arms. "The train is not going to blow up, get a hold of yourself."

"You don't understand, the train is going to blow up and we're all going to die!" Felicia was crying now. Why wouldn't anyone believe her?

"Lee, come on, Max, John, and Steve can go home and us girls will stay behind with you, so you can rest a couple more days before going back home. You're obviously scared to go on that train." Linda said, patting my back.

"No! I have to stop the train! I have to stop everyone from dieing!" she yelled, louder.

"Lee, stay here. Max, John, and I will go and tell all your folks that you had the nerves about the train and didn't want to get on it. Here's a hug, and we're going now, see you all later, okay?" Steve grabbed his things and went with John and Max.

"No!" she yelled. Her tears were falling now. "No!" she sobbed. Her friends were doing all they could to hold her back. She broke down and sat there on the floor.

About ten minutes later, they all heard. The horrible screeching noise of metal scraping against concrete.

"Max…" Felicia whispered before a wall of fire shot down the tunnel.

"MAX!" she yelled louder. All her friends looked at her, shocked… then they looked at the number of the train they had and understood.

Train 180.

Car number 23.

"Oh crap…" Linda and Cindy said. Vanessa was too shocked to say anything.

Felicia looked up at them. "This is a repeat of flight 180 and the pile up on route 23… and now, we're going to die, one by one…"

A/N: Tom and Kim will be helping them out, by the way. They'll actually be one of the main characters. They'll have an important role in this Final Destination sequel to the sequel.


End file.
